Descubriéndonos
by audeskitty2000
Summary: Continuando con sus viajes, Alan y Manon se ven envueltos es una nueva aventura para conocer más el maravilloso mundo Pokémon, y en esta ocasión, se involucrarán en un proceso de exploración espiritual y emocional para conocerse aún más por medio de la relación que están llevando a cabo.


Okay… Después de casi 3 meses escribiendo con el diccionario a la mano, y después de casi 30 releídas… pues, he aquí gente mi contribución a esta adorable y hermosa pareja. Sí, sé muy bien lo que piensan, ¿T?

Como buenos seguidores del Marisson, sabemos que la mayoría de sus fanfics son K, osea, apto para todo público. Pues, yo quise ir un nivel más allá… tranquilos que esto no llegará al lemon… todavía no XD. Digo, quería darle más variedad y bueno… ¡Por favor no me maten D: es mi primer fic aquí y como mi tiempo es increíblemente limitado no me verán muy seguido en Fanfictionet.

Ah, y otra cosa, antes déjenme aclarar que la historia del fic está ligeramente basada en un mini doujinshi que miré de estos dos. Le daría créditos pero no sé cómo se llama el artista :c igualmente si miran más abajo sabrán a qué doujinshi me refiero. Cualquier ayuda será agradecida :D siempre y cuando no me denuncien xD. Y la historia toma lugar después del final de XYZ… que Alan y Manon vuelvan a viajar juntos :3

Pero ya, no los molesto más y los dejo leer, sé que están ansiosos (?

Los personajes de esta historia y Pokémon no son creación mía, son de Satoshi Tajiri

"Descubriéndonos"

Ya hacía tiempo que el par había viajado por casi toda la región Kalos. Recorrían cada rincón, cada ciudad o territorio, con el propósito de que el chico, Alan, quien tenía la ambición de convertirse en el Maestro de la Megaevolución, retase a cualquier otro entrenador que posea experiencia con dicho fenómeno. Mientras tanto, Manon, cuya personalidad entusiasta y optimista le permitía siempre incrementar su deseo de aprender acerca de las batallas que el joven desarrollaba, seguía al chico enérgicamente, para que en un futuro llegase a megaevolucionar a su igual de animado Pokémon, Chespie. Esta razón bastaba para que ella pudiera considerarla la "excusa perfecta" y seguir viajando con él. No obstante, fue precisamente el tiempo lo que hizo que la chica ya no se interesase tanto en esto como en el comienzo de su aventura con él; o bueno, sí le interesaba, mas no con la misma intensidad que antes. Había surgido además otra causa que mantenía vivas las ansias de la pelirroja de seguir viajando con el sereno entrenador. Hacerle compañía a alguien que a simple vista parecía una persona de pocos amigos era algo que le gustaba; él era alguien digno de admirar.

-¿Es sólo admiración?- Se preguntaba, la duda la inquietaba. ¿Podía denominarse "admiración" el hecho de que lo observase tanto? Pues, no era sólo mirarlo, sino contemplarlo; cada expresión que él mostrará, cada movimiento que realizaba cuando luchaba en batalla, a ella le gustaba, o bien, le fascinaba. Esto, sumado con la estrecha relación que había formado con el muchacho, que él se preocupara por ella, cuando Manon, caía debido a su torpeza, esa atención que Alan le propiciaba, y esto la obligaba a mostrarse alerta para cuando él llegase a ocuparla también. Todo esto junto, no podía llamarse sólo "admiración".

-Quizá… - se cuestionaba,- ¿Estoy enamorada?- Al fin pudo admitirlo. No debía sentirse apenada por algo que, en medida, era verdad. Pero le avergonzaba decírselo a él, después de todo, Alan era un hombre maduro, todo lo contrario a su personalidad infantil. Además, era totalmente inútil hacerse ilusiones, cosa que bien había logrado concretar en su mente, no necesariamente con quien ella acompañaba actualmente; por ejemplo, Narciso o Steven eran hombres impresionantes, cualquier chiquilla podría sentirse atraída fácilmente por uno de ellos. Sin embargo, como ya lo había meditado hace unos segundos, fueron todos aquellos momentos los que sembraron en ella ese cariño especial en él; esas batallas, búsquedas y misiones, que en más de una ocasión los había envuelto a ambos, y pese a que muchas veces Alan trataba de alejarla para evitar dañarla con alguna de sus peligrosas encomendaciones, Manon siempre hallaba la forma de auxiliarlo. Lo peor es que su duda se incrementaba aún más al recordar aquellas circunstancias cuando el entrenador le manifestaba ciertos signos de afecto a la joven; de esa forma era imposible fantasear con él, y a su vez no le permitía dejar de sentirse culpable.

En medio de una terrible confusión, algo la hizo salirse repentinamente de su trance:

-¿Te sucede algo, Manon?- Su voz, tan neutral y grave como le encantaba escucharla, era el calmante perfecto para tranquilizar sus pensamientos. Desde hace un buen rato que el joven se sentía algo angustiado por ella; estar demasiado callada, hablando sólo entre extraños murmullos, era raro de Manon, y era aún más que estuviese adoptando este nuevo comportamiento últimamente.

-¿Eh? ¡No!... Yo … es que… estoy cansada, s-sólo eso.- Declaró con sumo nerviosismo, que ocultaba la verdadera razón de su silencio.

-Mmm…- dijo en un tono ecuánime.- No falta mucho para llegar al Centro Pokémon, cuando lleguemos, podremos descansar.-

-¡Ches!- Gruñó su fiel amigo mamífero, quien también había presenciado la actuación de su dueña.

Manon solamente asintió, sin faltarle la inocente sonrisa que le regaló a su compañero. Pero este gesto era diferente al que él comúnmente avistaba. Logró percibir cierto pánico en su rostro, que únicamente demostraba en aquellas expediciones que envolvían situaciones arriesgadas, como aquel acontecimiento del despertar del Trío Creador. No obstante, este pavor era muy diferente al reflejado precedentemente. Temía que lo que él estuviese pensando fuera el motivo de ese terror.

Alan disimulaba y hacía creerle a la joven que él ignoraba desapercibido sus constantes inspecciones. Seducir a alguien con quien ya pasaba un prolongado periodo de travesía no era algo que hubiese planeado desde un principio. Y es que él inclusive tenía sus dudas; Manon podía parecer una simple niñita hiperactiva con un gran afán por aprender, viajar y conocer. Así lo miraba desde un comienzo. Ahora, su perspectiva y su forma de describirla habían cambiado. En los primeros días, no podía creer la clase de compañera que el destino le había colocado. Y poco a poco, lo comenzó a creer, a comprenderla, a preocuparse más por ella, tanto que hasta la consideraba algo más que una simple compañera. Una amiga, puede ser. O algo más fuerte. Ahora el huracán de cuestionamientos se había mudado a su cabeza. Por más que el muchacho quisiera, no podía omitir la posibilidad de un "flechazo" por parte de él. Esa era una opción. La otra es que también existía la ínfima probabilidad de que ambos fuesen atravesados con la misma saeta. A pesar de ello, una parte de su perturbada memoria seguía tranquila, pues la tarde llegaba para ofrecerles un merecido reposo.

Como ya había predicho antes, bastaron unos cuantos metros para llegar al Centro Pokémon. Después de aquella minúscula charla, ninguno de los dos volvió a dirigirse la palabra, estaban demasiado inmersos en sus ideas, por ello el silencio los gobernaba mientras hacían su recorrido hasta llegar a la mencionada edificación. Estando los dos ya cerca de la puerta, ésta se abrió casi al momento de que sus pies tocaran el suelo.

Como siempre, Manon iba al frente y entró al lugar tan rápido como su fatigado Chespin. Alan sólo la observaba, cuidando que ningún paso torpe se cuele en sus piernas y le provoque alguna caída.

-Buenas tardes, bienvenidos al Centro Pokémon, soy la enfermera Joy, y estoy aquí para otorgarles lo que necesiten. ¿En qué puedo ayudarlos jóvenes?- Habló la enfermera encargada de proveer hospedaje a los clientes que visiten el edificio.

-¡Buenas tardes!- exclamó con emoción la pelirroja, seguido de un animado rugido de su apasionado Pokémon.

-Buenas tardes.- Dijo formalmente el muchacho.-Quisiéramos alquilar una habitación, por favor.-

-Seguro, llegan justo a tiempo, puesto que quedan sólo unas cuantas habitaciones, pasen por aquí.- Declaró la enfermera.

-Con permiso.- Terminó cortésmente.-Manon, vamos.- Le habló a la chica, quien se dedicaba a observar el gran interior del Centro y respondió velozmente ante el llamado de Alan, igual que su Chespin.

La enfermera Joy guiaba por el pasillo a los jóvenes de manera tranquila; observaron los tejados de madera y la enorme ventana que regalaba un precioso paisaje, como un cuadro en una pared, ambos apreciaban las verdes praderas donde jugaban pequeños Bunnelby y excavaban madrigueras, así como aquellos Vivillon que desplegaban sus coloridas alas para adentrarse en el cielo hasta perderse en las nubes magentas que rozaban el introducido Sol del monte.

-Mira Chespie, ese Vivillon parece una pokébola.- Comentó asombrada la joven.

-¡Ches- Chespin!- Gritó su Pokémon entusiasmado. Tanto Alan como Manon sintieron una perfecta paz acariciando sus almas agitadas al ver el apaciguante espectáculo. Llegaron casi al final del corredor, para que la paciente enfermera abriera la puerta del cuarto.

-Esta es, habitación número 42.- Comentó la empleada.

Se detuvieron a mirar por un momento. No era un apartamento lujoso, pero era limpio y despedía un olor fresco y húmedo. Contaba además con una pequeña puerta extra que adentraba a un baño. Como toque final, se percataron de una ventana con el tamaño suficiente para avistar el ocaso. Sólo hubo un insignificante detalle que hizo que el acogedor aposento dejara de lucir hospitalario: contaba únicamente con una cama. Los dos notaron esto.

-¡Chespin- Ches- Chespin!- Vociferó el roedor Pokémon dando un enorme salto para subirse al colchón del mueble, y posteriormente saltar y revolverse en las sábanas.

-Es indudable pensar que este Chespin está realmente cansado.- Manifestó la enfermera.

-Imagino que ustedes también así que los dejaré para que descansen. Buenas noches.- Dijo saliendo del cuarto. Rápidamente los chicos se observaron mutuamente, ambos se transmitían un mensaje visual que denotaba preocupación, sin duda alguna era por el miedo a compartir la singular cama del cuarto. Antes de que la trabajadora enfermera pudiese cerrar la puerta, Alan logró articular una sola palabra que bastó para detenerla:

-Disculpe.- Habló casi gritando.

-¿Algún inconveniente, joven?- Preguntó, pues sintió cierta desesperación en el chico. -La verdad es que…- La vergüenza invadió su mente por completo, un sentimiento que

jamás, en todos sus meses viajando como entrenador se había adueñado de su cabeza. -Bueno…- La maldita pena no le dejaba exigir lo que le incomodaba.

-¿Pasa algo malo?- Volvió a interrogar la indignada enfermera. Debía dar una respuesta rápida, debía despejar y deshacerse de esas ridículas sensaciones.

-Lo que él quiere decir es… preguntar si ésta es… l-la única c-cama disponible d-del cuarto…-Tuvo que soltarlo, Manon no pudo evitar ruborizarse al dejar escapar la petición que Alan no conseguía solicitar. El pobre muchacho giró la cabeza para encontrar la sonrojada cara de la joven entrenadora, quien lo había salvado una vez más, esta vez, de la presión en la que se encontraba y el absurdo pánico que lo controló. Sentada en el colchón, con su Chespin en su regazo, los ojos del chico distorsionaron la imagen que ella les enseñaba, como un tierno ángel guardián, que siempre está ahí para respaldarlo. Las mejillas de Manon tornaron de un rosado a un color rojizo, que denotaba mucho más su timidez; aún así, sabía que la mirada de Alan no tenía otro propósito alguno más que el de demostrar gratitud.

-Oh, ¿Es esa su inquietud, joven?- Cuestionó una vez más la perseverante enfermera, quería asegurarse de que sus huéspedes quedaran libres de molestias.

-Pues… eh sí, digo… sólo por curiosidad.- Respondió el varón, cuyos globos oculares rotaron hacia la empleada y provocaron que todo su cuerpo repitiera el acto, dejando una buena vez la imagen de su compañera.

-Bueno, como ya había mencionado antes, ustedes tuvieron la suerte de llegar a tiempo para obtener hospedaje de alguna de las habitaciones que aún se encontraran disponibles. Y cabe resaltar que todos los cuartos libres son los últimos del Centro Pokémon, y todos ellos cuentan sólo con una cama. Lamentamos esta pequeña desventaja, pero el edificio todavía es reciente y le faltan algunos arreglos. Aunque pensé que ese no sería un gran problema para ustedes…- Expresó, como buena asistente sabía que los jóvenes forasteros cabrían perfectamente en el mueble.

-Oh, no, como él dijo, sólo preguntaba por curiosidad. Está muy bien así, igualmente aquí dormiremos bien.- Afirmó la chica, dejando escapar una breve risa nerviosa. Aquella proclamación hizo que el muchacho volviera a fijar su mirada en ella, esta vez, enseñando confusión; ¿cómo era posible que, hace unos instantes atrás, ambos estuviesen coincidiendo con la misma inquietud y ahora pareciese que su compañera había olvidado por completo la iniciativa que ella misma había comenzado? El inocente y avergonzado rostro de Manon le dio al chico la respuesta para su pregunta: la ojicastaña simplemente desconocía las consecuencias que implicarían que ambos repartiesen el contundente objeto. El remordimiento llegó una vez más a su cabeza.

-Me alegra haber resuelto su duda, sin más me retiraré para que se reinstalen.- Terminó la empleada, cerrando la puerta de madera. El ruido expulsado del portón dejó un profundo sentimiento de condenación en el chico. Para su sorpresa, Manon no expresaba esa ansiedad; sabía que esta era una excelente oportunidad para pasar un momento más íntimo con el culpable de sus constantes "vivilloneos" de estómago. Por supuesto que ella ignoraba lo que desencadenaría el que realizasen tal acción. Pero quería saber, de cualquier forma, qué era lo que Alan sentía por ella, necesitaba experimentar una cercanía más significativa con el varón.

-Supongo que tú querrás dormir sola junto con tu Chespin, ¿Verdad?- Cuestionó, una afirmación era lo único que podía rescatarlo de compartir el mueble.

-En realidad, yo imaginaba dormir a tu lado… em, digo, yo a la derecha de la cama y tú en el lado opuesto. Hay suficiente espacio para los dos, así que… mi Chespin puede dormir dentro de mi mochila, ¿no es así amigo?-.

-¡Chespin!- Confirmó su Pokémon, pues éste se compadeció de su entrenadora, notaba correctamente los objetivos de su dueña al manifestar la intranquilidad de sus diálogos. Anonadado por su atrevida pero sincera respuesta, se vio obligado a eludir su indirecta, de la manera que sea.

-Es mejor que duermas sola, el colchón es pequeño, así que yo dormiré en el suelo.- Anunció reacomodando su mochila para simular una almohada, tratando de no hacer contacto visual con su acompañante, sabía con certeza que una sola mirada desconcertada y desilusionada era capaz de dominarlo y provocar que todas sus ideas se contradijeran, sólo para complacer su capricho. Y tenía que admitirlo, ese deseo sonaba increíblemente tentador para él; dormir al lado de una chica, no importaba que ésta no presumiera de un cuerpo "voluptuoso". Al mismo tiempo, claro, no era muy convincente consentir sus impulsos, como bien conocía, era un hombre, le asustaba que esos impulsos llamaran a sus "instintos". Eso era lo único que impedía ese acercamiento que, tanto ella como él, anhelaban llevar a cabo. Manon ya intuía el rechazo de su propuesta, pero no iba a rendirse tan fácilmente, no iba a dejar escapar la ocasión.

-Pero, Alan, el piso no… se ve muy incómodo, hasta para ti, el colchón es enorme.- Él hacia caso omiso, con la esperanza de que retirara sus súplicas.

Un mínimo silencio sosegó el cuarto.

-Al fin.- Pensó el chico. Antes de que soltara un suspiro de alivio, sintió cómo la parte baja de su chaqueta era jalada con una fuerza moderada. Los finos nudillos de la chica rozaban la camiseta interior del varón. Los escalofríos no tardaron en aparecer en casi toda la piel de Alan. Su cabeza giró al instante, fue una acción realizada por reflejo, únicamente para observar la cara de la persona que no soltaba su prenda. Un rostro apenado, que irradiaba y brillaba con un intenso rojo; sus ojos pedían a gritos una respuesta del joven, y, por cómo lucían, obviamente demandaban la contestación positiva que ella quería.

-Alan…- Susurró, con la intención de no perder la atención del chico.

Así como él ya lo veía venir, su cerebro intentaba débilmente que su cabeza regresara a su posición inicial, mas, el resto de su cuerpo se negaba a cumplir sus órdenes. Y ella también se negaba a apartar sus manos de su ropa. El muchacho se dejó vencer, mediante un suspiro bajó su nuca, ya había sido derrotado por la insistencia de la joven.

-Está bi-bien…- Lo dijo en forma de murmullo, resultando casi inaudible a los oídos de la entrenadora. Pero eso no le impidió comprender la oración que soltaron sus labios.

-¿Alan?- Interrogó la pelirroja, fingió no haber oído las palabras de quien ya parecía caído bajo merced de ella, esperaba volver a escucharlo, quería que lo repitiese y le confirmara que él estaba dispuesto a dormir en el mueble.

-Dormiré en el colchón de la cama… contigo.- Una enorme cantidad de glóbulos rojos ascendieron inmediatamente al rostro del chico al dejar escapar aquella declaración. Las manos de Manon abandonaron la chaqueta del joven, la alegría se apoderó de su ser; había triunfado en conseguir su propósito. Para desgracia de Alan, la felicidad que la chica expresaba le molestaba, la faceta que enseñaba era completamente diferente a la que el varón presenció durante el tiempo en que firmemente lo atormentaba al adueñarse de su prenda por unos mínimos instantes. Y es que esa sonrisa pícara no era más que el trofeo que revelaba una victoria sobre él. Aunque debía aceptarlo, pese a su reciente "humillación", verla llena de júbilo era mejor que mirarla triste e insatisfecha, hasta se atrevía a pensar que esa sonrisa mantenía la belleza que la caracterizaba.

-De no ser porque su muy terca hubieses amanecido con un terrible dolor de espalda.-Habló entre risas. Mientras se levantaba, el joven curvó sus labios levemente. Esa sonrisa femenina le atraía tan fuertemente, su cara resplandecía con tal agrado para el ser masculino, esa sonrisa por la cual él había luchado tanto para mantenerla así de radiante y que le proporcionara el contento que tanto le hacía falta a su vida.

-Bien, iré a ponerme mi pijama al baño, o ¿Tú quieres entrar primero?- Enunció buscando su ropa de dormir en su mochila, no sin antes preguntar a Alan si utilizaría el cuarto sanitario.

-Haz lo que debas hacer. Yo me cambiaré aquí.- Declaró en un tono un poco severo. Sin embargo, Manon se sentía tan entusiasmada que ni siquiera prestó atención a la actitud seria del muchacho, pues, ella se encontraba a punto de dormir con su enamorado, nada podía ser mejor que eso, pensaba.

-¡Vamos Chespie!- Llamó a su Pokémon, quien con sus cepas sostenía el pijama de la joven, Una vez que la chica entró al cuarto de baño, el pequeño Chespin volteó a mirar al entrenador.

-Ches…- Soltó el roedor con cierta picardía. Después de realizar dicho acto, el mamífero fue a donde su dueña y cerró la puerta con una de sus prácticas cepas.

Para Alan, aquel guiño le había parecido un tanto gracioso, pero no ahuyentaba a su imaginación perversa, no podía dejar de pensar en los múltiples "males" que llegaría a cometer al estar de una manera tan cercana con la única persona que era capaz de transformarlo en alguien completamente diferente a como él conocía. Trató de despejar su mente, mediante una profunda exhalación, colocó sus manos en su bufanda para sacarla; se deshizo de su chaqueta de una buena vez, con mucho estrés en su cabeza hasta calor sentía con esas fastidiosas prendas. Mientras tanto, Manon intentaba ponerse el pantalón de dormir con ayuda de su diminuto amigo. Un pequeño chillido del portón del sanitario avisó a los adentrados que el objeto no estaba sellado del todo. La joven trató de bloquearla, pero, algo hizo que se paralizara: la delgadísima entrada de la puerta y el arco de la misma reproducía un panorama increíblemente agradable a sus ojos, ver cómo Alan retiraba esa camisa de mangas alargadas con tanta parsimonia; clavó sus ojos ante tan atractivo físico, su espalda resplandecía con tan encanto para la chica, quien no podía evitar contemplar aquel lomo varonil, y menos con esa camiseta de tirantes blanca que el muchacho había escondido durante todo su trayecto.

Unas traviesas cosquillas invadieron el interior del pecho de la aturdida jovencita. El entrenador sintió una extraña sensación de incomodidad, casi podía compararlo con un acoso visual. Al notar que Alan movió su cabeza un poco, Manon inmediatamente se ocultó en la puerta para no ser vista, y borrar alguna evidencia de contemplación. Cuando el chico volteó su cabeza para observar el lugar, más detenidamente el cuarto de baño, se dio cuenta de que el portón estaba entreabierto. De tanto que la chica miraba a su viril compañero, no se percató de que había aumentado un poco más la anchura de la entrada. Un poco intrigado, decidió dejar de pensar lo peor y se recostó de una buena vez. Por otro lado, Manon mandó a su Chespin a que revisara si Alan estaba observando el lugar donde se encontraban. El pequeño Chespie disintió, y ella agarró el valor suficiente para salir del cuarto sanitario.

-Listo.- Dijo un poco serena cerrando la puerta. El Pokémon mamífero fue directamente a la mochila de su entrenadora para dormir. El chico observó por un momento a su compañera: el pijama que llevaba puesto era sencillo, y de alguna forma le había parecido tan adorable el cómo se miraba puesto en su cuerpo.

-¿Te gusta mi pijama?- Interrogó con cierto tono coqueto. Esa desgraciada pregunta revoloteaba en su cabeza con frecuencia, y su sangre no tardó en pintar de escarlata sus mofletes ante tal cuestionamiento.

-Te ves bien.- Fue lo único y más breve que se le ocurrió responder. Ella sonrió satisfecha, pues como bien conocía, Alan siempre era muy limitado a hablar con oraciones largas. Seguido de un bostezo, Manon optó por recostarse de una vez con su "amigo".

-Buenas noches Alan, Chespie, descansen.- Terminó la joven.

-¡Chespin!- Exclamó el roedor apagando la luz de la lámpara del buró con una cepa.

Ambos individuos acostados, separados por sólo unos centímetros, la luna menguante alumbraba la habitación, pero ninguno de los dos lograba conciliar bien el sueño. Ambos jóvenes, dándose la espalda, se podían percibir el descomunal peso emocional que cargaban sus míseros espíritus, tentados por la coyuntura en un ambiente que favorecía en todos los sentidos las intenciones de la fémina. Podría estar preparada para dar el "primer paso", sólo necesitaba su fuerza de voluntad. Después de recorrer su propio contorno infinito de conciencia, el muchacho finalmente cerró sus ojos para conseguir que la somnolencia dominara su cuerpo.

Todo parecía calmado… hasta que los delgados brazos de la chica se aferraron a la cintura del varón. Su corazón aceleró el ritmo cardíaco, fijó su mirada a la fingida cara dormida de su compañera. Él, sin pensarlo dos veces, se animó de manera osada a darle un giro total a las circunstancias: tomó y apartó las extremidades de la joven con fiereza; la ferocidad de aquel acto provocó que Manon abruptamente abriera sus ojos, sólo para darse cuenta de que su compañero ya estaba arriba de ella, ahora, él tenía total dominación de la situación. En ese momento, sus rostros hablaban por sí solos, con únicamente 10 centímetros de distancia.

-¿Realmente debería hacer esto?- Se preguntó a sí mismo, por cómo veía a la pelirroja, verídicamente se le notaba algo de miedo, pero, eran las reglas del juego, puesto que ella había comenzado, él debía llevarlo a cabo.

Cerrando sus ojos y apartando su cabeza, alzó su brazo izquierdo, y, con lentísimo acercamiento, acarició su vientre por debajo de su ropa con su áspera y cálida palma. Un suave suspiro lleno de placer fue lo que escucharon los oídos del chico, de alguna manera le produjeron un plácido cosquilleo que lo incitó a que hiciera más. Sin apartar su mano zurda de quien ahora podía denominar su "amante", poco a poco aproximó su cabeza hacia el cuello de la fémina, guiado por su olfato, el cual podía fácilmente degustar del dulce aroma a perfume juvenil despedido del pescuezo de Manon. La nariz del chico rozó la zona rastreada, embriagándose incluso más con el olor tan adictivo que recubría dicha región de su cuerpo. Ahora, un nuevo sentido ansiaba tomar protagonismo en la exploración de tan enigmática área: el gusto. Frotó su clavícula con gran delicadeza, la mano todavía ubicada en el abdomen de la joven recorría pausadamente su tez suave y, a la vez, erizada de manera ascendente.

-A-Alan…- Murmuraba. Manon nunca llegó a imaginarse en la situación en la que ahora se encontraba, ¿Podría considerarse una acción mala?

Al parecer, no lo era, ella lo disfrutaba; le encantaba lo que Alan hacía con ella, podía describirlo como lo más magnífico que su organismo haya experimentado. Elevó su cabeza un poco más arriba, aquel acto permitió al varón saborear el cuello de la pelirroja con su boca; su lengua probaba con hambre el delicioso cutis de la chica; sus dientes raspaban débilmente la epidermis de la tez de la joven, estimulando el gozo total de su cuerpo, haciéndola gemir y repetir el nombre del responsable de su reciente deleite.

-Alan… Alan… Alan…- Oía el muchacho, escuchar su nombre sólo intensificaba el momento, así que decidió recorrer todo su pescuezo para llegar a su hombro, marcando un camino de besos en su trayecto, mientras que la palma de su mano aún tocaba la cintura de su compañera. Hubo un momento en que la extremidad del chico se topó con la prenda íntima característica de las jóvenes: un pequeño corpiño, no necesitaba estudiarlo con más detalle para suponer el prematuro tamaño de los senos que protegía. Sin embargo, el muchacho pudo contenerse y llevó su mano hasta la barbilla de su "amante", pasándola por encima del sostén y saliendo por el cuello de la camisa. Con su dedo pulgar buscó el labio inferior de la chica, y, una vez encontrado, empezó a sobarlo con grata suavidad. Percibía el agitado aliento femenino con la yema del pulgar, lo estremecía, le hacía desear besar esos finos labios que por el momento poseía su dedo. El brazo libre del varón se encargó de bajar levemente los tirantes del sujetador de su acompañante y permitirle posar su boca en su hombro, para proporcionarle un tenue beso.

-¿Qué estoy haciendo?- No había tiempo ni interés para contestar esa pregunta aleatoria, lo que antes le atormentaba se había alejado por completo de su mente; el éxtasis que ambos desarrollaban no era más que el producto de aquellos sentimientos profundos arraigados en sus corazones, ambos podrían estar regocijando de sus mutuas acciones. No obstante, ¿hasta cuándo iba a acabarse? Pues, como todo en el mundo, tarde o temprano debía terminarse ese gozo recíproco. Y todavía era temprano. El varón retiró lentamente su extremidad izquierda del ya mallugado labio de la chica, retrocediendo y volviendo a tocar el vientre de quien podía sentir que amaba.

Sí, él podía sentir que adoraba a Manon, en ese momento tenerla a su disponibilidad, a su merced o proclamarla como "suya" ya era todo un hecho, un acontecimiento que a ambos les quedaría grabado para siempre.

-Eres… tan… hermosa…- Musitó mientras hacía efímeros altos para lamer el deltoides de la chica con finura. Escuchar aquella alocución únicamente la hizo conmoverse, nadie le había pronunciado tales palabras, que el chico que sacudía toda tu esencia te lo dijera sin duda alguna era realmente tan satisfactorio. ¿Podría esa oración considerarse una "confesión"? Estaba a punto de averiguarlo…

El chico por fin apartó su boca del hombro de Manon e hizo lo mismo con su brazo, sosteniéndose ahora con todas sus extremidades; en síntesis, retomó su posición original. Sus miradas chocaron una vez más, la tensión crecía en los dos, él paulatinamente se iba acercando al rostro de la joven, conquistado por la respiración jadeante expulsado de su boca.

-Alan…- El muchacho se detuvo. Quizá se había arrepentido de todo lo que habían hecho al oír su nombre. Pero se equivocó. Casi de forma súbita, fulminante e inesperada, se percató de que los labios del chico ya atesoraban los suyos. Ella cerró sus ojos para tener un mayor disfrute y dejarse llevar por la enorme excitación que ocasionaba tal contacto; podían parecer más unidos que nunca, podían sentirse tan coordinados con cada movimiento oral que realizaban. Manon se aburría de apretar las sábanas con sus manos, y optó por explorar la espalda del joven. Inició acariciando los hombros considerablemente fornidos del varón con sus delicadas palmas, brindándole un agradable hormigueo para más adelante examinar el lomo de su compañero con suave tacto. La respiración de ambos era bastante apresurada, ocurrían ciertos intervalos para llenar con la mínima cantidad de aire sus dóciles pulmones. Sin romper el apasionado beso, el joven cargó a la chica por unos instantes para acomodarla en su torso. Esta vez, él ejecutó el mismo trayecto que su compañera: introdujo sus manos por debajo de su blusa de dormir, masajeando cada parte de su esbelto dorso. Tanto el uno como el otro se obligaban a separarse por insuficientes segundos para darle oxígeno a su débiles órganos respiratorios. Y es que el vasto erotismo que ellos provocaban iba en constante aumento. Los largos ósculos, las caricias y las alteradas inhalaciones de los jóvenes sólo hacían que desearan recibir más satisfacción. Las glándulas del varón se veían forzadas a trabajar mucho más rápido, y por supuesto que cumplirían con el deber de arrojar considerables cantidades de hormonas, y éstas a su vez, regularían las funciones que les correspondían. Él sabía que debía detenerse, pero, ¿cómo? El placer era enorme, qué podía hacer ante tan hermosa sensación de tocar a su chica. Los movimientos bucales se transformaron en flojos desplazamientos labiales, y las manos del muchacho sostuvieron la cabeza de la fémina, enredando sus dedos entre las hebras carmines de Manon. Ella notó que su compañero había bajado la intensidad de sus actos; abrió lentamente sus ojos y separó su boca de la de él. Alan repitió la acción de su acompañante, regalándole una honesta sonrisa, que muy pocas veces mostraba.

-Alan… yo…- Posó el dedo índice derecho en los labios de la chica. Acto seguido, la acercó hacia su pecho, recostándola y abrazándola con sus acogedores brazos.

-Por favor, no digas nada, sólo duerme así… conmigo-. Ordenó a su "amante". Ella no hizo más que obedecer, y claro que era un mandamiento del cual no tenía por qué quejarse. Ya no existían dudas, se habían alejado, porque ellos mismos las expulsaron. Ese "miedo" se arrojó al vacío, ese temor a descubrir sus sentimientos, a darlos a conocer, fue destruido. Puesto que, Alan y Manon, juntos, se habían descubierto, tal vez de un método un poco complejo. Aún así, habían disfrutado lo que hicieron esa noche, y ahora se encontraban esculpidas esas maniobras en sus mentes. Con el pasar del tiempo y con la ausencia de sonido, el sueño los controlaba poco a poco, hasta que fueron perdiendo el conocimiento. El calor que los chicos despedían era tan confortable. Cuando menos pensaron, se habían quedado dormidos, con la esperanza de un nuevo día que iluminara sus vidas.

Sólo Arceus sabía qué sería del destino de estos individuos. Por el momento, debían descansar y seguir descubriéndose ellos mismos de manera inconsciente mediante esa comodidad que percibían sus cuerpos inertes. Pues muy en el fondo de sus razones, creían seguros que su viaje iba a continuar, y, a cambiar para bien de ellos… Ahora, he aquí la altanera pregunta: ¿Podrán ellos sobrellevar las nuevas situaciones que involucrarán estos cambios?

Quizá sea una cuestión con respuesta obvia…

Fin :3

Y… ¿qué les pareció? ¿malo? ¿horroroso? ¿la bazofia más grande del mundo? Sí… de todas formas cualquier crítica constructiva será tomada en cuenta ;) Gracias por leer todo :DDDDDD

Agradecimientos especiales a Nathy Kaze Neko y Lucero Peralta Guevara por el apoyo a la realización del fanfic


End file.
